crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Shūmatsu no Love Song
is the second ending song of the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon anime series. The song is performed by Nana Mizuki and composed by Shinichi Fujimori, Jun Suyama, Eriko Yoshiki and Zetta. Track Listing # Eden # No Limit # Shūmatsu no Love Song # Necessary Lyrics Rōmaji= Kohaku ni yureru yoru no tobari ni madou Itazurani kokoro midasare sou de Kurikaesareru mujou no nami ni nomare Mujun shita yasuragi motomete ita Iki mo dekinai hodo semetateru genjitsu ni Shinjitsu wa itsumo kooritsuita mama Yume no hekireki moyuru koi no you ni Kono mi wo kogashi sora wo todorokasete Dare mo shiranai yami no mukou Hajimari wo sagashite sakebi tsudzuketeru Asu he to todoku made Kawaita hada ni nemuru koto mo wasurete Tomini mada minu asa wo negau Urei no ame ga kizuato wo kakushite mo Nukumori made keshite shimawanu you ni Fureru tabi ni tooku omoi wa sugata wo kaete Nozomu dake de wa tomete okenai Yuugen ni kagayaku wa na mo naki hoshi Toki no meiro ni ibasho ubawarete mo Modokashii hodo mune ni nokoru Itoshii hohoemi ga tokoshie ni michibiku Mou osore wa shinai Chi no hate ni shuuen wo mite mo Sono te wa hanasanai kara Yume no hekireki moyuru koi no you ni Kono mi wo kogashi sora wo todorokasete Dare mo shiranai yami no mukou Hajimari wo sagashite sakebi tsudzuketeru Todoku made... Yuugen ni kagayaku wa na mo naki hoshi Toki no meiro ni ibasho ubawarete mo Modokashii hodo mune ni nokoru Itoshii hohoemi ga tokoshie ni michibiku Atarashii sekai he |-| Kanji= 琥珀に揺れる夜の帳に惑う 徒に心乱されそうで 繰り返される無情の波に飲まれ 矛盾した安らぎ求めていた 息もできないほど責め立てる現実に 真実はいつも凍りついたまま 夢の霹靂 燃ゆる恋のように この身を焦がし 天を轟かせて 誰も知らない闇の向こう 始まりを探して 叫び続けてる 明日へと届くまで 乾いた肌に眠ることも忘れて 頓にまだ見ぬ朝を願う 憂いの雨が傷跡を隠しても 温もりまで消してしまわぬように 触れるたびに遠く 想いは姿を変えて 望むだけでは留めておけない 幽玄に輝くは名もなき星 時の迷路に居場所奪われても もどかしいほど胸に残る 愛しい微笑みが 永しえに導く もう恐れはしない 地の果てに終焉を視ても その手は離さないから 夢の霹靂 燃ゆる恋のように この身を焦がし 天を轟かせて 誰も知らない闇の向こう 始まりを探して 叫び続けてる 届くまで… 幽玄に輝くは名もなき星 時の迷路に居場所奪われても もどかしいほど胸に残る 愛しい微笑みが 永しえに導く 新しい世界へ |-| English= I’m lost in the curtains of a night wavering in amber, With my heart in disarray to no avail. Engulfed in the repeating waves of heartlessness, I’d been wishing for contradictory serenity. Against a reality that attacks so fiercely I’m unable to breathe, With the truth always frozen over… Let the thunderclap of my dream, like the fires of love, Scorch this body of mine and roar out across the heavens. Beyond the darkness that no one knows, I’m searching for the beginning, continuing to scream out, Until it reaches tomorrow. Forgetting even to sleep upon your parched skin, I intently wish for a morning yet unseen. While the rain of sorrow may hide our scars, Let it not remove our warmth. When I touch you, my emotions change their form somewhere far away; I cannot stop here, content simply to wish. What gleams with ethereal mystery is a nameless star. Even if the place where I belong is taken from me by the maze of time, That beloved smile, so clear that it vexes me, Will remain in my heart, leading me for eternity. I will fear no more. Even if I watch our demise at the ends of the earth, I won’t let go of your hand. Let the thunderclap of my dream, like the fires of love, Scorch this body of mine and roar out across the heavens. Beyond the darkness that no one knows, I’m searching for the beginning, continuing to scream out, Until it reaches… What gleams with ethereal mystery is a nameless star. Even if the place where I belong is taken from me by the maze of time, That beloved smile, so clear that it vexes me, Will remain in my heart, leading me for eternity. To a new world. Videos TV Size Full Version Category:Music Category:Ending